My name is Amy and I love Sonic
by CatX3
Summary: A sad sonamy story, but don't worry! A happy ending! ;


**A sad story, I've been feeling like making one of thses. Just a Oneshot, kinda short, btw POV means point of view for anyone who didn't know. I didn't really wanna spend that much time on this one, what with all my other unfinished stories, haha. ;) well...anyway: All sonic characters used in this fanfic belong to SEGA, not me. I don't own anything here, thank you. READ AND ENJOY :D**

Amy's POV

_Run..._ That's all I could think of..._Run...run from what? From Sonic? Yes...From my feelings? Yes...From the truth? I'm still trying to figure that part out..._

I ran. Through the rain, in the dark of night. I ran. I just couldnt believe it. It just couldn't be possible...it just couldn't be!

I looked back behind me, even though I couldn't see anything, I could still tell he was chasing after me. Why did he say that? Was it true? No...It couldn't have been..._SPLASH!_ I stepped right into a puddle, my dress all soaked...but I didn't care.

Almost out of breath, I ran and hid behind a tree. _Splish Splash..._Footsteps..._his_ footsteps...

:FLASHBACK:

_"Sonic! Please wait!" He kept running, not turning his head once. Even though he was much faster than her, her will to catch up to him kept her going._

_Finally, he stopped at a sudden halt. Amy skidded to a stop after him, relieved he had finally stopped running. He spun around angriliy to face her. _

_"Amy, why do you always follow me?" "I..." "You know what, it doesn't matter anyway, all that matters is you need to stop!" "But Sonic I..." "I know you love me...I know! You tell me everyday! Every time I see you! It has to stop!" "Why?" "Because I said so! Ever heard of personal space and personal boundries? I guess not!" "Sniff..But I..." "Just stop it! You need to go home!" "But..." "NOW!" _

_"Now just hold on a second Sonic the Hedgehog! As a matter of fact I DO know about personal boundries and space." "It sure doesn't seem like it..." "What's wrong Sonic? You're not yourself tonight..." "Maybe it's because I've had enough!" "Enough of what?" "YOU!" His scream at her forced her backwards in suprise. _

"_M...me?" "YAH THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'RE ALWAYS CHASING ME, AND TACKLING ME, AND BUGGING ME! AND I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF IT!" Tears formed in Amy's eyes. "Ke...keep it going...!" "IT'S JUST SO ANNOYING HAVING TO DEAL WITH YOU ALL THE TIME!" She stepped up to him. "Sonic, please stop..." "Sometimes I just...I just...WISH I NEVER EVEN MET YOU!" She gasped. "We...well then...I guess..." She stared at him in the eyes. "Good-bye Sonic the Hedgehog!" _

_She turned and ran away from him._

:END OF FLASHBACK:

Sonic's POV

"Why did I say that...why?" I ran in the direction she went. I looked around, the rain and night mixed together made it extremely hard to see.

I halted to a stop and looked around. "AMY!" I shouted. No response. A tear formed in my eye. Where could she be? All I could hear and see was the rain.

Then, out from behind a tree, she walked over to me.

"Sonic...was all of that...true?" I stepped forward. "No...of course not. Why would you even think it was?"

She sniffled. "Because..it seemed like you were serious." I took her hand. "It wasn't true...I don't know what came over me..." She started crying. "Th...then...d...do...you...hate me?" My eyes widened. "Of course n-" "Do you love me like a love you?" She wrapped her arms around my neck, her eyes glistening with tears. I swallowed. "I..."

_BOOM!_

The ground seemed to break between us.

A huge robot came out of the gigantic crack in the ground, followed by Eggman's eggcraft.

I stared angriliy up at him. "EGGMAN! YOU HAVE HORRIBLE TIMING!"

"Why yes, thank you Sonic! And I know what you were about to say! At last the time has come!

"The time has come for what?" I shouted to him. "For me to crush the one thing you love the most, AMY ROSE!"

Tears streaked down my face as my eyes opened even more wide. "NO!" I looked over to Amy. Her hand was over her mouth as she stood there shivering cold from the rain.

Amy's POV

The robot's arm streched down and took hold of me. I screamed as it lifted me high above the ground. I searched the ground for Sonic. I could only see him whenevr teh lightning would strike. "Sonic! Please help me!" Eggman brought me to face him as his robot's hold on me tightened.

I cried loudly. "Please...stop..." All he did was cackle evily.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I looked and saw Sonic leap up the arm of the robot. "Stop this right now, Eggman!" "NEVER!" He pushed a button and the robot squeezed its fist. Sonic ran up the arm of the robot towards Eggman. At top speed, when his kick met Eggman's face it caused me to close my eyes.

Eggman was knocked out. His aircraft plummeted to the ground with a loud _CRASH_.

The robot's remote control had been destroyed, which left the robot to its own control. All it could do was continue what its master had told it to do, so it kept squeezing.

Sonic turned and jumped, then spindashed the robot, going completely through the robot's middle. The robot began to slowly fall to the hard ground, with me still in its grasp.

He ran over to me and kicked its fist, which caused it to let me go. He picked me up bridal style and jumped to the ground. But even though we were on the ground, we still weren't safe. Sonic had landed directly were the robot body was heading.

He realized this and looked up at the falling robot, then he looked at me with wide eyes. He gulped, then threw me out of the way.

I landed on the sidewalk well away from him. I lifted myself up enough to see him for a split second. Right after that the robot fell on him.

I pushed myself up and ran towards where I last saw him. A few feet away from the fallen robot, I jumped towards it with my hammer and swung it with more power than I had ever used before.

The robot body flew out of sight. I ran over to Sonic and knelt down by him, his face and body pushed into the ground. I lifted him up so his head was set on my lap and he was facing me. But his eyes were closed.

I sniffed. "S...Sonic?" Nothing. "Sonic...Sonic...Sonic!" Tears flowed down my face. "Ple...please don't leave me...I'm sorry for following you, and...and everything I've ever done wrong...I'm sorry! Can you hear me? I'M SORRY!" I was weeping now.

Underneath my sobbing, I heard a little mumble. I opened my eyes and saw him. He opened his eyes, just barely, but they were open. He just managed a weak smile. "It's ok...Ames...I...I'm fine..." He cringed and clenched his teeth.

I put my hand on his hand. "This time I'll save you..."

Sonic's POV

The first thing I saw when I woke up was Amy's eyes. They were shimmering with her tears, but they were still so beautiful.

She got up and gently set my head on the ground. She took out her cell phone and dialed 3 numbers.

I looked myself over. _This is worse than I thoguht..._

After a minute she came back and knelt down next to me. I did my best to lift up my hand and put it on her cheek. She smlied at me and put her hand on mine. "Everything...will be okay...I can tell..."

I nodded. "ya..."

We stayed like that for a few minutes. Then, I got some sudden pain in my chest. "Ow..." I cringed. Amy looked worried. "Are you okay?" I looked at her through squinted eyes. "When...when's that ambulance gonna get here exactly?" She started crying. "Soon! Just please hang on!"

For a minute I laid there, waiting for the ambulance, shaking from the pain.

Then...everything went black.

Amy's POV

His eyes suddenly closed. "No..." His hand fell from my cheek. My hand went over my mouth. Tears began to stream down ym face. "No..."

The lights and sound of the ambulance came veering around the corner. It stopped before us and two men ran out of the vehicle. They knelt next to him and put an oxygen mask on him. One pushed up and down on his chest. "No..." I kept whispering to myself. _This can't be happening...my hero...no..._

Finally, the two men backed away. One looked at me. "I'm sorry..."

I broke into tears. "No!" I put my hands over my face. "Please no! It can't be happening! It can't be! No!" I rested my face on his chest and cried in it. "Sonic...come back!" One of the men started to walk over to me. "He can't..." I let the tears flow down my face onto his cold body. I leaned in and gently kissed him on the forehead. "I...I...love...you...Sonic..."

I sat up and closed my eyes. I bit my lip. "And...I'm...sorry..."

Then the most suprising thing in the world! I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around. Sonic sat up with a tear in his eye, smiling at me.

I stared back at him in disbelief. "S...Sonic?" He turned me around and held me close. "I have an answer to your question, Amy..." I looked at him with confusion. "What?" He leaned in. "I _do_ love you..." I smiled and cried tears of joy. "Oh, Sonic! I...I can't believe it!" I hugged him gently, being aware of his wounds.

The two ambulance men stared at us with disbelief. "How...did this happen?" Sonic stopped hugging me and we turned to look at them. And then together we both said, "True Love..."

**:') I...LOVED writing this story! I hope you all liked reading it as much as I loved writing it. Review plz! :3**


End file.
